Roxas Squared
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: [AU] Roxas McCartney's lived a pretty normal life. Well, normal as possible with proud homosexual Axel Flynn for a best friend. So how much will his world get shaken up when he meets...Roxas McCartney? Based off "Will Grayson, Will Grayson" by John Green and David Levithan. Contains RokuShi and AkuRoku.


_**I never thought this day would come (nor did I really want it to). I am writing a fic that contains AkuRoku. But with a twist. There's also RokuShi. And it's not a love-triangle. Confused? So am I, kinda. Anyway, this is based off "Will Grayson, Will Grayson" by John Green and David Levithan (an amazing book I recommend to anyone who'll listen), so if you've read that, maybe you're not so confused.**_

_**Without further blabbing from me, let's go!**_

* * *

My life is pretty normal, I'd say. Sophomore at Destiny High School, neither too smart nor too stupid… Oh, and my best friend is the biggest gay guy at the school.

I don't mean that in a derogatory way. It just happens that – in stature, at least – Axel Flynn is really, really big. It also just happens that he is really, _really _gay. He's also a hopeless romantic, falling in love with some pretty-boy every single day. So when Axel slips into his chair beside me in precalc, the first words that come out of his mouth are no surprise to me at all.

"I'm in _love_," he says dreamily. I just roll my eyes. "Oh, yeah, I forgot, you're a soulless non-lover who doesn't believe in romanticism."

I give him a look. Axel's teased me about being soulless ever since he forced me to watch _Titanic _three years ago…and – you better hold onto something here – _I didn't cry at the end._ As for not believing in romanticism, he's kinda right. I don't like relationships. Mainly because I've had to deal with Axel's constant dating.

"I know love is real because I _feel _it," Axel continues. The last three words are far too loud, so everyone in the classroom hears it, including our teacher, Mr Prince.

The teacher turns from the whiteboard and asks the inevitable question. "You feel what, Axel?"

"Love!" he exclaims. "I feel love!" This, of course, leads to titters of laughter from most of the class, with not-so-covert shifting glances between Axel and myself. Great.

Before lunch break, Axel, along with his friends from what he likes to call the Gay-Straight Alliance (or GSA for short), saddle up next to me at my locker. Among the crowd are a short, dark-haired girl who I know is named Xion (I know nothing else about her) and the sometimes-accused-of-being-emo-because-of-his-hair Zexion.

"So apparently the entire school thinks I confessed my undying love for you in precalc," Axel starts the conversation.

"Brilliant," I drawl sarcastically.

Zexion cracks a smile. "It should be said, though, you could do worse than Roxas McCartney."

"And he has. On numerous occasions."

Xion giggles at that.

"Look, you really shouldn't have blabbed so loud about Seifer," Zexion tells our mutual friend.

"Kain," Axel corrects meticulously, absent-mindedly.

"Wait, what happened to Seifer?" I could have sworn that Axel was in love with a Seifer during precalc.

Zexion slams his head onto a nearby locker. "Dammit, Axel, your being a man-whore is _so _not good for the team."

I look at Axel. "Look, can we quell the rumours of our love, please? It's hurting my chances with the ladies." That last part was semi-sarcastic.

"Calling them 'the ladies' probably doesn't help, either," Xion adds, grinning.

Axel turns and steps into the centre of the hallway. All traffic stops suddenly, like the entire school realises what's about to happen. "My fellow high-schoolers, I am not hot for Roxas McCartney. But I'll tell you a secret…" He then starts to belt in his ridiculously amazing voice. "_I can't live without him!_"

The crowd laughs and applauds. I, meanwhile, shake my head and walk to lunch. Axel seemed to flaunt his love of music to anyone who would listen. That wasn't my style. Yes, I sang along gleefully to _Bohemian Rhapsody_ every now and then, but, unlike Axel, _I didn't do it in public_.

When school finished, my mom, her short blue hair framing her face, picked me up after she finished work, announcing happily that Dad would be home for dinner. Clearly no-one needed to have a transplant tonight, then.

Dinner was pretty basic: pasta in a white cream sauce. I didn't stick around after dinner, though, choosing instead to embark on one of two Ultimate Teenage Male Past-times – checking social media. Someone had sent me a spam message on Twitter, which I quickly deleted. Facebook was uneventful as always, and Tumblr was plastered with Tom Hiddleston and Jennifer Lawrence, as usual.

So when Axel called my cell, it was actually a blessing. Especially since when I picked up, he spoke animatedly, his excitement barely contained.

"The Unversed are gonna be playing at The Door tonight! Holy shit, McCartney, holy shit!"

"Holy shit!" I echo, mainly because the Unversed are probably the best band in existence. They haven't done anything since the 90's because, according to a popular internet rumour, the lead singer went nuts and tried to kill another member of the band, spouting something about 'joining' with him.

"I'm gonna get Xion to pick your scrawny ass up at eight, OK?"

I was going to point out that Axel was actually a lot scrawnier than I am, but he'd hung up already. Shrugging slightly, I slip into a pair of jeans and a black-and white T-shirt and hurried downstairs.

Mom is sitting at the TV watching some murder-mystery dramas, but Dad is nowhere in sight. Huh. I guess someone _did _need a transplant, after all. "You wanna watch?" she asks me, flicking her hair away from her eyes. "They're about to crack the case."

I shake my head and explain to her about the Unversed. She seems confused until I hum a few bars of a song for her, after which her eyes widen in understanding. "Oh, right! That was on that mix you made me." That's my hobby. Making mix tapes for people. Though I guess you could call them mix CDs these days.

I grin and nod. "One of Axel's friends is gonna pick me up."

"Okay, but you have to be back by eleven." My curfew.

I roll my eyes exaggeratedly. "Fine." I give her a quick kiss on the forehead and walk out the door.

Xion apparently drives a black sedan that she and Zexion (who's in the back seat) like to call the Large Body. They explain to me that it's because it handles like a freaking truck (their words, not mine).

"You better hang onto something, McCartney," Zexion warns me.

I'm about to ask why when Xion floors the gas. And I mean _floors_ the gas. Xion drives like Axel dates, which – if you haven't been paying attention – is _ridiculously _fast.

* * *

Understandably, there is a massive line-up at the door of The Door (I know that doesn't make much sense, but I didn't name the damn club). When we get there, Axel and another guy – Zexion's boyfriend Demyx, apparently – are close to the front; when Axel sees us, he pushes the people behind him back to give us space. They protest, of course, but Axel Flynn doesn't hear negativity.

When we're two people away from the front of the line, a guy not much younger than us gets turned away from the line by the bouncer. When I ask what's wrong, he replies with, "It's 18 over only."

I cut my eyes at Axel, furious. "You…you bitchsquealer!" I have no idea what it means, since I just made it up on the spot, but it seems to fit the situation.

The asshole ignores me and asks the others, "Everyone got their fake IDs?"

There's a chorus of "Right here" from everyone in the group except me.

"How the hell did you get fake IDs?" I demand.

"There are ways," Xion tells me covertly. I decide to make it my business to get one.

"Whatever. I'll just go get a hotdog or something."

Axel stops me and turns to Zexion. "Punch me in the face."

"What?"

"Punch me in the face."

Zexion hesitates before he rears back his fist and punches Axel in the face. He goes down, while Zexion is cradling his wrist, squealing, "Shit, my hand," when the bouncer tackles him to the ground.

Axel gets up and touches the bouncer's shoulder. "It's okay, it's cool."

The bouncer looks at him, not believing a word of it. "He fucking punched you."

"I had it coming. Ienzo here was just getting me back." It takes me a few seconds to compute that this Ienzo is Zexion. Or rather, Zexion is Ienzo.

Axel starts a conversation about nothing with the bouncer and lets him through. In the middle of it all, I manage to somehow get into The Door.

You see? Sometimes being friends with a prick like Axel Flynn works out.

The place is packed when we get in. Axel offers me a beer. I decline.

"So when are they coming on?" Xion asks. I realise that she's wearing a shirt on which she's scrawled some lyrics from an Unversed song: _'I'll forge the key to your heart.'_

Axel shrugs. "I don't work these things."

Because I feel the need to hold something, I grab the beer that Axel had offered me and walk closer to the stage, wading through the crowd and trying not to spill the beer that I have no intentions on drinking.

A group of guys walk onto the stage. They don't _look _like the Unversed, but time changes people, so…

But then they start to play, and the singer opens up his mouth.

_She used to love me, yeah_

_But not any more_

_She used to fuck me, yeah_

_Now I ain't ever gonna score_

It only takes me two seconds to realise the screw-up. "DAMN YOU, AXEL FLYNN!" I shout loudly over the atonal screeching of the fake Unversed.

When the song ends, the lead singer grins at the stunned crowd. "Thank you! We're the Nobodies, and we're here to rock!"

_Nobodies, _I think. _How appropriate._

Someone taps my shoulder and I turn to see a _very_ beautiful woman dressed all in black looking at me. She has a stud in her nose. "We thought that the Unversed were playing tonight." She indicates to the small posse behind her.

I flounder for a while, caught off-guard by a good-looking member of the fairer sex speaking to me. Eventually I just settle for, "I'm here for them too."

She bends down slightly to speak into my ear, making sure I can hear her over the Nobodies (I want to make a joke about their name, but it's already a joke). "The Nobodies are definitely not on the same level as the Unversed."

"The Unversed don't get played to terrorists to make them talk."

She smiles, clearly aware of an age gap now. "So what school do you go to?"

"Destiny."

"As in high school?"

I nod sheepishly. "Just don't tell the bartender."

"Okay, now I feel like a pervert," she says.

"How so?"

She smiles and taps the side of her nose – the side not containing an emerald stud. She walks away without another word. I know she wasn't hitting on me, but I can't help but feel a little pimping.

It's at this point that a fairly large hand grips my shoulder and turns me around. Axel's been crying, and tears are falling over the purple diamond-shaped birthmarks on his cheeks.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" I shout over the Nope-bodies (hey, I managed to make a joke about it after all).

Axel responds by shoving his phone in front of my face and walking towards the bar. It's a Facebook status.

_**Seifer Almasy **__thinks its bettr to not scru up a gr8 frendship. I still think Axels awsum, tho._

I follow Axel's path to the bar to see that he's ordered around eight shot glasses of God-knows-what. I give him back the phone. "THAT'S PRETTY FUCKING BAD!" I shout.

"How could he DO that to me?" Axel half-wails. "And by Facebook status!"

I nod sagely. "He could've at least sent a text. Or maybe a homing pigeon. Also, someone needs to teach that ass how to spell."

Xion sidles up beside us and asks the question with her eyes. I respond with words. When I've explained, she winces. "Ouch. That would explain all the shots."

Axel downs one of the shots in one gulp and pokes his tongue out. "Tastes like Satan's fire-cock."

"Sounds delightful," I deadpan.

He shoves one of them at me. "Drink with me!" He downs another shot immediately after he talks.

"After that description? I'll pass."

Axel shrugs and drinks the shot he'd offered me. Then all five remaining ones. In a matter of two seconds. He immediately starts to sway and slur his sorrowful words about how much he loved Seifer. Which, incidentally, was probably bullshit.

"Okay, we need to get him home. Now." Thanks for stating the obvious, Xion.

"I'll drive," I say, mainly because I'm probably the only one of us who hasn't drunk anything.

Xion informs Demyx and Zexion, who were standing at a nearby table, looking a little agitated, that we're leaving early. They both nod curtly and go back to their (heated) conversation. Xion, meanwhile, pulls her keys out of her shorts and throws them at me. Despite my horrible lack of any sporting ability, I manage to catch them.

* * *

Throughout the entire half-hour long trip to Axel's house, he's drawling about how heartbroken he is. Snot is leaking from his nose. Not an attractive sight. Xion's offering comfort the best she can, but it's not doing much.

When we get there, the next monumental task rears its drunken head: getting Axel upstairs without waking his parents. In my third miracle of the night (the first being Miss Hottie-Nose-Piercing, the second being my key-catching skills actually existing for once), we manage it. Xion and I dump Axel's unconscious form onto the bed. He snorts, not a pleasant noise.

"Oh man," Xion mutters. She looks at me and smiles suddenly. It's such a vibrant smile that, all of a sudden, I'm taking notice of her being at least somewhat attractive. Enough for me to wonder if she's the gay or straight part of 'Gay-Straight Alliance', at least.

Axel ruins the moment by snorting in his sleep again. He sounds almost as if he's choking on his snot. Which, it turns out, he is. "Ah, crap," I mumble.

You know that saying that goes, "You can pick your friends, and you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friend's nose"? Well, it turns out that's a total lie. Not only _can _I pick Axel's nose…I have to.

The things we do for douchebag friends, huh?


End file.
